


the magical moments engraved in my heart

by bubblyying



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hint of beomjunkai yupyup, minor mentions of the other members, moon and stars duo i'm so SAD, taebin real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyying/pseuds/bubblyying
Summary: All the times Soobin expresses, without the need for spoken words, how much he cares for and adores Taehyun. And how just a simple gesture like a head bump can mean so much.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	the magical moments engraved in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> head empty except taebin head bonk  
> So did u know that the action of cats head bonking has an official name: ‘‘bunting’ and they do that to show affection to each other or mark their territory or- okay and now i’m gonna write through my tears  
> It kinda devolved into bumping their heads against each other in any way possible i am So Sorry but enjoy anw <3

**1.**

They’re filming for some variety show that Taehyun forgets the name of. There’s a segment where a member (Soobin, chosen by the very democratic game of rock-paper-scissors) has to do things to make his other members flinch or laugh.

The other 3 go ahead first, to varying degrees of success. And then it’s Taehyun’s turn. He takes a deep breath, walking towards the center of the stage, looking up at Soobin. He schools his most neutral expression and thinks faraway thoughts.

He’s fine. He’s always been the most stoic. Nothing can faze him, right?

And then Taehyun spots the devious look in Soobin’s twinkling eyes, and he nervously contemplates his life choices.

The buzzer goes off. Soobin acts nonchalant at first, disturbing Taehyun like how he had disturbed the other members, but then a whole 15 seconds later, he leans in too close. He blows gently onto Taehyun’s neck, onto a spot that he knows is extremely sensitive.

Taehyun flinches immediately with a small “Ah!”.

“Fail!”

Taehyun loses by a wide margin, and has to perform a devastating round of aegyo, much to the members’ (and hosts’) amusement. He’s still too distracted and flustered from Soobin’s actions to put up a good fight, however.

Later, when the cameras are off, he pouts and narrows his eyes, turning away to hide the furious flush lingering on his cheeks. He vehemently tries to ignore Soobin, who’s all over him now that they were no longer filming, making excited noises and wrapping his arms around Taehyun’s waist. The other members break out into another fit of laughter once the doors of the dressing rooms close behind the whole group. Taehyun struggles out of Soobin’s grip, heading straight for the door again, only to be stopped by a hand around his wrist.

“Come on, Tyun,” he feels Soobin’s giggle in his chest as the taller boy pulls him close and nuzzles his face into the crook of Taehyun’s neck. “You can’t be mad at me for so long,” he whines softly. Taehyun feels Soobin’s head bump gently against his, rubbing a little as the taller boy hums happily.

_In my eyes, you’re always going to be the cutest person I know._

Taehyun’s resolve cracks easily, and he caves almost immediately. He allows himself to smile and bump his head right back.

(Well, Soobin’s not entirely wrong after all.)

**2.**

Hot tears roll down Taehyun’s face. He grips the stuffed bunny he had stolen from the artist’s lounge and buries his face into its soft fur, muffling his sobs so as to not invite unwanted attention from the employees still lingering outside.

Everything was just…. going wrong. And usually he’s able to get himself through the day with no issues, but it was just one of those days where little things that had built up throughout the week had all eventually spilled over the metaphorical water jug that was Taehyun’s life.

Taehyun hates to cry. He understands that it’s okay for people to express and vent out their own emotions in certain ways, but he just hates doing it to himself. He hates the choked up feeling in his throat, the way he has to occasionally breathe through his mouth because his nose gets all clogged up, and how he feels the shakiness in his chest as he gasps for air..

So Taehyun tries his best to stifle his cries into poor Tobin, holding onto the soft toy with a death grip. 

He remains curled up on the couch, still sniffling endlessly, when the door to the studio he was hiding in opens.

“Taehyunnie, I’m back- oh no, darling, what happened?”

The boy in question whimpers in response, and he feels the couch beside him dip as the person sits down. The person pulls Taehyun into his lap, arms around his waist, and Taehyun turns to hide his face into Soobin’s chest. 

Soobin coos softly as he strokes Taehyun’s hair, his other hand rubbing his back in soothing circles.

“You’re alright, Tyun, please breathe for me,” he pleads, nuzzling his nose into Taehyun’s neck and afterwards kissing his temple. His flannel was getting uncomfortably damp from Taehyun’s tears, but he ignores it completely.

Soobin continues to pepper kisses onto Taehyun’s face, wherever he could reach, until the younger boy’s breathing eventually evened out and his tears stopped. He lets out a sad hum, cupping Taehyun’s face and wiping the tear tracks away with his thumbs.

“You okay now?”

Taehyun nods a little, tightening his grip around Soobin’s waist. His eyes were still red-rimmed and his lip was still quivering slightly, but at least he was no longer sobbing.

“My baby,” Soobin whispers sadly, planting a soft kiss onto Taehyun’s forehead before pulling back again. He then moves to nuzzle against Taehyun’s right cheek, before tilting his head to bump against Taehyun, resting their foreheads together. 

_I’ll always be here for you. To lend a listening ear, to hold you close when you need a hug._

Taehyun almost manages to crack a smile at Soobin’s minute gesture, and Soobin notices. The taller boy smiles to himself, though.

“You can rest, kitten. We’ll go home when you’re feeling better.”

And Taehyun nods wordlessly, letting himself rest in Soobin’s arms and breathing in the familiar and comforting scent of Soobin’s cologne. The grip around him tightens as Soobin holds him close and secure. Taehyun feels at home.

**3.**

_What the hell rhymes with 사라진????_

Taehyun groans exasperatedly and falls face-first onto the table, mumbling incoherent swear words that could make an old lady gasp. 

He really wants to nail this. To have his lyrics approved for the next album - it’s a long-time dream Taehyun didn’t realize he had until he became an idol. To have his name in the writing credits, to sing his own lyrics…… he would give almost _anything,_ even his own precious sleeping hours.

He rubs his eyes vigorously and pinches himself to draw him from the gentle allure of sleep. _Just a little bit more…._

He continues writing.

-

Soobin trudges into the hallway, reaching blearily for the kitchen light. He had woken up to get a glass of water, when he noticed that the lights in the living room were still on. The continuous whirring of the ceiling fan continues to echo in the quiet room.

He flicked the switch, blinking blearily until his eyes started to adjust to the lights. He spots a familiar round head face down onto a pillow that must have been stolen from the couch. The boy was sitting cross-legged in front of the coffee table, but he was hunched over the table, fast asleep.

“Silly, I told him he should get some rest...”

Soobin smiles fondly and approaches Taehyun. He gently removed the pen that was between Taehyun’s limp fingers and manoeuvred Taehyun’s body so that the boy was lying across his lap instead. He allows himself to chuckle a little at the ringed indents on Taehyun’s cheek from his lyrics notebook, a reminder of how hard his boyfriend must have worked.

Soobin brushes a few hairs from Taehyun’s face, allowing himself to just stare at the younger boy’s ethereal beauty. Eyes still not fully closed, soft pink lips slightly parted, and the way his nose twitches occasionally in his sleep; Soobin marvels and counts his blessings that he has such a boy that he can call _mine_ _,_ sharp and bold in his words (and jawline), yet soft around the edges when it comes to his members, especially Soobin.

Soobin eventually pulls the both of them up once he feels the drag of sleep pulling him, tucking his arms under Taehyun’s body and lifting him up bridal-style. He heads over to his room, careful not to wake a soundly sleeping Beomgyu in the top bunk.

As he lowers Taehyun into his bed, the boy stirs a little and mumbles something incoherent. Soobin’s eyes widen and he hastily reaches out to run his fingers softly through Taehyun’s hair, soothing him. He hums a soft lullaby until Taehyun’s breathing evens again.

After ensuring that Taehyun _was_ indeed sound asleep, he crawls into the space between Taehyun’s body and the wall, wrapping his arms around the boy’s smaller waist. They were so close to each other that Soobin could count the number of eyelashes on his boyfriend’s face. He smiles fondly and bumps his forehead gently against Taehyun’s, letting his eyes close.

_Sleep well, Taehyunnie. You’ve worked hard today._

**4.**

The members are gathered in front of the television in their living room, sprawled randomly around and on the couch. The opening sequence of _My Neighbour Totoro_ plays in the background.

Beomgyu sits on the couch beside Soobin, his arms wrapped around Yeonjun, who leans in the touch as he spreads his legs out onto the floor that he is sitting on. Kai is curled up beside Yeonjun and in front of Soobin, with his head on Yeonjun’s shoulder.

Soobin turns and watches as Taehyun leaves the kitchen and approaches the rest, carrying a bowl of popcorn which Kai steals immediately upon his arrival. Taehyun simply huffs out a laugh and rolls his eyes, already used to his best friend’s antics.

He glances back towards Soobin, the faint illumination from the television giving him a soft glow and allowing Soobin to catch a glimpse at Taehyun’s soft and sparkling eyes.

Soobin pats the space beside him with a grin, which Taehyun matches as he scurries onto the couch, kissing Soobin on the cheek on the way. Beomgyu pretends to gag and Soobin rolls his eyes. “Focus on your boyfriends instead, you menace,” he shoots back, although with little malice in his voice.

Taehyun curls his arms around Soobin’s waist. Soobin feels the rustling of Taehyun’s clothes as the younger boy squirms a little, before finally relaxing with his head on Soobin’s shoulder. He can hear Taehyun hum happily as he finally settles in his position, clinging onto Soobin like a lifeline.

Soobin allows himself to smile fondly, wrapping an arm around Taehyun to pull him in closer. He tilts his head, pressing several soft kisses to Taehyun’s strawberry-scented hair before resting his head onto Taehyun’s, nuzzling against it softly. He feels Taehyun lean into the touch as well and chuckles.

_You’re the most precious to me._

Taehyun smiles softly to himself as he snuggles in further. He’s never been more comfortable anywhere that wasn’t in Soobin’s arms.

**+1**

Taehyun has always been known to be mature beyond his age. To have had a second turn at life - to be someone who is capable at almost everything he does no matter what.

But of course, he’s still a young boy at heart. He still craves the little moments of physical intimacy he shares with the members - when he gets piggybacked by Kai, when his hair gets stroked by Yeonjun, or when Beomgyu wraps his arms around him as he lifts his feather-light hyung in the air. 

But Soobin has somehow wormed his way even deeper into Taehyun’s heart, and has burrowed himself a permanent place to stay. It’s in the little head bonks, quiet yet full of meaning, that Taehyun wonders to himself: _how did he go so many years without his reliable confidante by his side?_

He jokes about how “Soobinie-hyung can’t live without me now,” but in the darkest of nights, he laughs to himself as he admits, “Nah, I can’t live without him either.”

He looks up at the night sky, late at night when everyone’s already asleep, and smiles. If Soobin is the moon and he is the star, he’ll shine as bright as he can by Soobin's side.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe . just maybe,,, i am also a lowkey taebinist  
> a tiny shoutout to hana whose [head bonk tweet](https://twitter.com/bobatyun/status/1324340472010076161?s=20) inspired this T____T
> 
> anw i see this in a lot of twitter aus/ao3 aus so i created a cc!! I’m kinda new to it but if you have anyth to comment do let me know hehe [cc](https://curiouscat.me/intyuned)  
> twt: [@kthtyun](twitter.com/kthtyun)


End file.
